Forgotten Memories
by HarmonicJay
Summary: This is the story of your journey to find Sinha. He was your last family member, and he forgot about you. You needed to find him. Would he remember you, or would you always be a shadow in his memories?
1. Childhood Hurt

Hey guys! This is an Akatsuki No Yona (Yona of The Dawn) Sinha x Reader story, so enjoy!

* * *

~~~Normal POV~~~

" _Seiryuu, Seiryuu!" You cried, a small orange squirrel perched on your shoulder. "Ne, ne, check out this squirrel! Isn't it cute?"_

 _Seiryuu turned to you. "Hello, (Y/n)! It is cute."_

 _You smiled at the young blue dragon. He was your best friend and only family besides the four dragon elders. (The warriors before Sinha, Jaeha, Gija, and Jeno.) You were abandoned by your father at your birth, and your mother had disappeared on your 4th birthday. You were given to Ao to take care of, who really didn't like this. Sinha became your best friend and you were grateful. But one day, Ao lost his eyesight, and he was gone. Just like that. A blink of an eye. Sinha came back after killing those soldiers and you carefully approached him._

" _Seiryuu? Are you...okay?" You whispered._

 _Sinha turned to you sharply. "Who….Who are you?! Get….Get away!"_

 _You jumped back with hurt. "You don't remember me? How...No….I lost my last family…."_

"Ah!" You woke up with a jerk, sweat soaking your clothes. _Seiryuu…_

It had been many years since that incident. You ran away and wandered for the next few years. You were a dragon, somehow. Like the four dragon warriors, you had power in your limbs. But instead of just one, you had all of their powers in one.

You had Sinha's far-seeing eyes, so you wore a mask.

You had Jaeha's jumping skills, so you wore silver boots.

You had Gija's right arm strength, combined with Jeno's body strength.

You learned sword and bow skills from Mun-deok and Ao, so you were a pretty good fighter. You had no idea who your parents were, but you knew either of your parents were the past….Full Dragon Warrior.

The Full Dragon Warrior was the dragon with all of the Four Dragon Warrior powers, and he also had to serve the master. You could feel the warriors' presences, and you longed to see Sinha again. You heard that he had left the village with the Crimson Dragon ,so you sought him out again and again. He was your childhood friend from birth and you couldn't take the reality that he had forgotten you. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. You would find him even if it took your life.

No matter what.

* * *

Yes, first chapter done! I'm working on the next one, so please review!


	2. Reunited With His Forgotten Friend

Second chapter out! Btw, everyone spells the characters' names differently, since the translations can be different in english subtitles. Anyways, read on!

* * *

"Sinha, huh?" You tested Seiryuu's new name on your tongue. You heard the Crimson Dragon King gave him a name, so you said it over and over again.

"Moonlight…" You sighed.

You had to find him. You felt the warriors presence get closer and you headed towards them. The bushes around you rustled and you groaned. Since you had the most power out of all of the warriors, bandits have been trying to kill you and take your blood since you were young. They never scared you except for one person who had locked on to you a month ago. Suwon. You took an arrow out of its bag on your shoulder, aiming it at the bush. It slammed into its target and a man gasped from behind it. You watched as at least 20 men jumped out, surrounding every direction. You stiffened as you realized whose men these were. Suwon. You cursed under your breath and gripped you sword. You easily slashed 5 of them and the others charged, while you dodged and slashed. Unfortunately, one man escaped and got reinforcements, which were coming in by the minute. Even a dragon can't go on forever, and the soldiers realized your fatigue.

"She's getting weaker! Kill her!" The commander yelled, all of the men heading for you .

You smirked and slashed them, dodging and slashing while huffing. You were too focused to realize an arrow pointed at you. You found the shooter with your eyes and tried to dodge, but was too late. It hit your shoulder and you fell. Instantly you ripped it out, blood dripping.

 _Dang it. It's poisonous… And strong…_ You thought as your sword skills dropped. You grimaced as a searing pain hit you neck. _A tranquilizer dart?_ You easily plucked it out and forced yourself to keep slashing. _There's too many...At this rate they'll kill me…_ Was this your final breath? YOur vision became blurry when you saw a flash of blue dart in front of you. Before you could see who it was, you collapsed and blacked out.

~~~Flashback~~~

" _You don't remember me…" You said with hurt._

 _The dragon shook his head. "Who…?"_

 _You picked up the orange squirrel perched on your right shoulder and placed it on his._

" _Take...Ao…." You managed._

 _You made up the name just now, but it felt like maybe he would remember if there was something to show him that Ao was still with him. He took the little squirrel and looked at you in confusion through his mask. A tear escaped your mask and rolled down your neck._

" _Please, at least don't forget this. I'll find you again, and I'll always love you….Seiryuu."_

~~~End of flashback~~~

You groaned as you woke up, a searing pain ripping through your neck and shoulder. Your vision cleared as you looked around your surroundings through your mask. You seemed to be at a camp, people were sleeping on the ground and leaning against the trees. You examined every one of them. The black haired one seemed powerful, holding a huge stick with cloth on it. Most likely the strongest in his kingdom. Your glanced at the crimson haired girl and felt your blood boil, the voice echoing in your mind. You nodded. The girl was Princess Yona, the Crimson Dragon King. There was a young strawberry blond boy that seemed to be quite knowledgeable. He could probably do many things, just not fight. The four others were obviously the warriors, the white haired one the white dragon with the power in his right arm, the green haired one the green dragon, with the power in his leg. The blonde one was the yellow dragon, with the power coursing through his entire body. The last one, was….

You gagged. The….The blue dragon…

"Sinha...I finally found you…" You murmured, tears flowing down your face. "You won't remember me, will you?"

"Who're you talking to?" A gruff voice shook you out of your trance. You jerked your head around to see the black haired boy staring at you.

"…." You answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, everybody, the girl woke up!"

The group stirred and one by one everyone woke up. You were hoping to see a reaction from Sinha, but it never came. You sighed and the girl smiled.

"Hi. My name is-" She was cut off.

"Yona." You said quietly. You haven't spoken to a human since Sinha, so this was weird for you.

She looked at you with unbelieving eyes and then smiled.

"Good to know that you know me!" She exclaimed.

You nodded.

"Dragon…" Sinha said.

The other three dragons nodded, and you nervously backed away. Yona put a gentle hand on your shoulder and said, "Stop scaring her. She's obviously shy. Anyways, that guy is Hak, and they are Gija, Jaeha, Sinha, Jeno, and Yun."

You just nodded silently. The three looked at you skeptically and you noticed movement far away. Using your eyes, you noticed the soldiers from before running towards you.

"Run…" You said.

The group stared at you and looked at Sinha for some answers.

"Soldiers...coming…" He murmured.

Hak chuckled. "We can easily take them on. Sinha, take...What's your name?"

"...(Y/n)." You finally answered.

Yun slapped his forehead. "We have another Sinha now!"

SInha just grabbed you and made his way into the nearby bush, gently hugging you close to him. You blushed, but thank goodness you were wearing a mask or that would've been awkward. Sinha tensed as he mumbled something to you. "Men….looking…..for you…."

You merely nodded. "They….want my power…."

He tensed even more. "I...don't know why….but I feel like….I should protect you…."

You gripped his shirt. A small figure popped out of it and your eyes widened.

"Ao…."

* * *

Thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter, so please review!


	3. Memories Flowing Back

Hey guys, let's begin!

* * *

You stretched out a trembling hand towards the little squirrel, who instantly jumped into your arms. You sighed in happiness, glad to see the little creature after so many years. At least it remembered you… Sinha smiled under his mask and you glanced through the branches of the bushes. You smiled gratefully when you realized the soldiers were all dead. The men stretched and Sinha picked you up, placing you down and out of your hiding place. You bowed thankfully and they chuckled.

"Now that was a workout!" Hak laughed, cracking his neck.

You felt a bit bad, knowing that those soldiers were actually after you.

"They….were after me…" You whispered.

Everyone turned their heads towards you, and you gripped your shirt.

"I am...the Full Dragon Warrior…" You avoided their gazes and took a deep breath. This was probably the first and last time you would talk this much.

"I have...all of the dragons' power. Suwon…..sent those soldiers….to kill me….for my power...They….want my blood…." You said, a few tears rolling down your cheeks.

You felt an arm wrap itself around your shoulder and you looked up. Sinha gently hugged you, as if telling you it was okay.

"So...why were you out here? Where do you live?" Yun asked.

You flinched. _Live._ You really didn't like that word. "I...do not have….a home….I travel….alone….looking for….Sinha…."

Everyone glanced at Sinha, but he obviously had no idea what you were saying.

"Sinha...childhood friend…." You managed before you broke down, sobbing. "He….He forgot about me…..Used power….then forgot me….."

SInha watched you with a sad and blank look.

~~~Sinha POV~~~

Childhood friend? I never had friends…. But she looks so familiar. And I feel so protective of her. But why? And Ao seemed to know her… Who was she?

~~~Normal POV~~~

You trembled with hurt and betrayal, sobs tearing themselves out of your mouth. How could you make him remember? You gasped as a lightbulb went off in your head.

~~~Flashback~~~

" _Ne, (Y/n)! I want to give you this necklace! So you'll never forget me!" Sinha smiled, handing you a beautiful blue dragon pendant, shining in the soft light of the cave. You happily received the necklace, clasping it on immediately._

" _Yeah! I'll give you this squirrel, then! Never forget me, okay?" You grinned._

" _OK! I'll never forget my best friend!" Sinha answered._

~~~Present~~~

Guess...that was a lie…

You wiped away your tears. "Ao….I gave you….Ao…"

Sinha stepped back. "A-Ao…"

You stood up as well, a little shakily though. "You...you gave me….this…."

You showed him the sparkling pendant and Sinha gasped, gripping his head.

~~~Sinha POV~~~

It….It's her! My….My best friend! It's her! My skull pounded as memories came flooding back.

~~~Flashback~~~

" _Seiryuu, Seiryuu!" (Y/n) cried, a small orange squirrel perched on her shoulder. "Ne, ne, check out this squirrel! Isn't it cute?"_

 _I turned to her. "Hello, (Y/n)! It is cute."_

 _(Y/n) smiled at the young blue dragon. I was her best friend and only family besides the four dragon elders. (The warriors before Sinha, Jaeha, Gija, and Jeno.) She were abandoned by her father at birth, and (Y/n)'s mother had disappeared on her 4th birthday. (Y/n) was given to Ao to take care of, who really didn't like this. I became her best friend and she was grateful. But one day, Ao lost his eyesight, and he was gone. Just like that. A blink of an eye. I came back after killing those soldiers and (Y/n) carefully approached me._

" _Seiryuu? Are you...okay?" She whispered._

 _I turned to (Y/n) sharply. "Who….Who are you?! Get….Get away!"_

 _She jumped back with hurt. "You don't remember me? How...No….I lost my last family…."_

" _You don't remember me…" She said with hurt._

 _I shook my head. "Who…?"_

 _(Y/n) picked up the orange squirrel perched on her right shoulder and placed it on mine._

" _Take...Ao…." She managed._

 _(Y/n) made up the name just now, but she felt like maybe I would remember if there was something to show me that Ao was still with me. I took the little squirrel and looked at her in confusion through my mask. A tear escaped her mask and rolled down her neck._

" _Please, at least don't forget this. I'll find you again, and I'll always love you….Seiryuu."_

~~~Present~~~

(Normal POV)

"I...I remember…." Sinha whispered.

Your eyes widened. "Seiryuu?"

"I'm back, (Y/n)." Sinha answered with a smile.

* * *

Don't worry, everybody! That was most definitely not the end! I will continue this love story, so please review!


	4. A Loved One's Protection

Sorry for the wait, guys! Read on!

* * *

"Sinha….Sinha!" You cried, jumping into his outstretched arms.

"I….I remember…" SInha murmured into your (h/c) hair. "You...were my….only friend…"

You sobbed, clutching at his shirt. "I...I was...so sad…."

"I...I won't...forget you….again…." Sinha said, smiling faintly. "Do you….remember our….secret signal?"

You grinned and he grinned back at you. As if right on cue, you and Sinha took off your masks and locked gazes, making your eyes zoom in and out, creating a small turning function in your irises.

You smiled and clapped your hands against his, three times. Then you turned around and clapped, snapped, and clapped once more.

You turned and placed your masks back on, highfiving each cheered with laughter, and Sinha smiled brightly.

You were reunited with your best friend and you could stay with him forever. But wait…

"Oh no…" You whispered.

SInha's face contorted with concern and as if reading your mind, he whispered something into Yona's ear.

"Sure! (Y/n), how would you like to come along on our journey to save Kohka Kingdom?" Yona asked.

"R-really?" You stuttered. Being reunited with your best friend (secretly your crush) was a dream come true, and being able to travel with him was even better.

"Yes...please, will you...come with me, (Y/n)?" Sinha said, blushing slightly under his mask.

You laughed with happiness and glomped him, hugging him to near death. Sinha blushed again, and you blushed with him. Before you could tell Princess Yona thank you, Sinha tensed and stood up.

"Soldiers...are back…" SInha growled.

The four dragon warriors tensed and you straightened.

"I want...to fight." You said confidently. You had incredible skills because of your powers and you wouldn't hide yourself and not fight.

Sinha looked at you with worry and you smiled. "Don't worry….I'll be careful."

He hesitantly nodded and sighed, unsheathing his sword and facing the group of soldiers.

You watched the commander's mouth say 'Charge', and you tensed. It was time to get back into the fight. They charged and many of them targeted you, which you fought off most of them easily.

You jumped and kicked a crowd in front of you, and quickly turned around to fend off another crowd.

One man snuck up on you and slashed your wound, which made a larger gash. You gasped in pain but hid it, but to no avail.

SInha sensed your pain and turned to you, growling. He angrily slashed at the man, killing him quickly. The wave of soldiers finally ceased after a few minutes, and you panted with fatigue.

You wouldn't normally be this tired, but with the open wound in your shoulder, it made it harder. Sinha ran to your aid and carried you bridal-style, lifting you up and to one of the sleeping bags.

Yun took the bandage off your bare shoulder, then applied some ointment and poultice, bandaging it back up.

"Thanks, SInha…" You whispered, smiling up at the blue dragon.

Ao climbed onto your lap and curled up, falling asleep.

"I...will always...protect you...with all...my life…" Sinha answered, hugging you gently.

You breathed in his sweet smell and sighed with comfort. It felt good to know that Sinha cared and protected you, with all his life.

Even Princess Yona would not get this privilege. You smiled happily in Sinha's embrace, and fell asleep in his arms, hoping for something to happen between the two of you romantically.

Sinha watched as you fell asleep in his arms, and he smiled at your sweet, sleeping form. He pushed a strand of hair back behind your ear and caressed your cheek, staring at your pink lips.

Feeling compelled to kiss you, he pressed his lips to your own, planting a firm kiss on your lips. He broke away with satisfaction and cuddled you closer, hoping for the courage to confess his love to you. Maybe, soon.

Yay! Next chapter finished, see you guys next chappy!


End file.
